The Assassin
by Parker203
Summary: Naruto is 16 and left the village 3 years ago, and joined an infamous assassination group. This group can travel to different plains dimensions and can take missions in those worlds as well. Naruto however is very good at the job. But when Ichigo gets involved, things get very complicated. Language, violence and stuff
1. The First Target

Naruto crept within the shadows with kunai in hand, moving along the wall to the door to the other room. Naruto wore and ANBU mask, but not ANBU uniform. Instead he wore black slacks and a song sleeved blue shirt, with a Katana strapped to his back for close encounters. Naruto was 16 and left the village 4 years ago, and is now part of a famous and deadly assassination group that got missions similar to the villages. You get a mission, you send someone out. It really is that simple. This group was different though, it was unique. It had mastered the art of opening gateways to different dimensions. The group would make their presence known in those other worlds to get even more missions.

Naruto peeped into the doorway and saw her sitting down on her chair that was facing opposite him. He took one last look at the picture he was given, it was definitely her, 2 long bluish greenish pigtails. It was unmistakable. Naruto checked around the room to make sure she was alone, or it could make things difficult.

The group says that you must do whatever can to get the mission done, but it is strictly forbidden to kill anyone else, if you do, you must either have a good reason, or you could be punished in any way, shape or form.

Naruto crept into the brightly lit room. It was 10 o'clock in the night, and Miku called her friends round to celebrate her win at the singing competition. According to intelligence, they would be here is half an hour, more than enough time. But as Naruto got within halfway of his target, she stood up. Naruto's heart froze, if she screamed now, things could get pretty out of hand. Miku turned around, but Naruto wasn't there, he had rolled back behind the doorway without a second to spare. She walked towards the doorway and Naruto readied his Kunai. She walked past but Naruto did nothing, as she did not see him nor hear him, and walked away from him into the kitchen, probably getting a drink. Naruto crept into the room she just left, and hugged the wall, staying a metre away from the doorway. Naruto heard something close in the kitchen, presumably the cupboard. Naruto once again readied his kunai in his right hand, and silently shed a tear. He didn't like to kill people like Miku, kind, beautiful, but it was his job, and it had to me done, as the organization kept tabs on you, and would punish people close to you to make sure you did the mission. If you left the group, they would kill you and some of your friends. Miku walked through the door, but she turned her head as she saw something move, but it was too late. Naruto with his left hand closed tight her mouth to prevent her from making a sound. She dropped her glass of water and smashed onto the ground. _'Shit, people are going to hear that' _her face show complete and utter terror, and her eyes were watering heavily. Naruto had to kill her now, otherwise her friend would be here soon and he can't have that happening. He silently muttered loud enough for her to hear "you know, you are going to die, shouldn't you be more, well, concerned" her eyes grew wider and she let out muffled shouts and flailed all over the place. Naruto plunged the kunai into her stomach. She tried to cry out in pain, but Naruto's hand muffled all traces of loud noise. Naruto felt a warm liquid on his right hand and her blood began to ooze out of her belly. She began to flail less and less, until her eyes went pale, and she went limp. Naruto removed his Kunai, and let her go. She stood motionless for a few seconds, and then fell to the floor limp less. Naruto stood up strait and looked at her half lifeless body, with a growing pool of blood being created from her wound. She isn't dead yet, but will be very very soon from blood loss and shock.

Naruto jumped a little as someone knocked on the door. Naruto walked into the hallway and turned to stare at the door. There was a knock again "Miku, it's me, Len and the others"

'_They are here very early' _Naruto thought. _'I wonder how they will react when they see her lying on the floor dead' _Naruto looked at the body again. _'Almost dead, won't be long yet' _

There were even more loud bangs on the door, "MIKU! ARE YOU ALRIGHT! OPEN UP!" The girl that was banging on the door sounded worried. They knew she wouldn't go anywhere, so they had the right to be concerned. Naruto though let his conscience get the better of him, they should see her friends last few seconds of living. Naruto walked to the door, unlocked it and opened it very slightly. The girls immediately barged open the door and saw just a dark hallway, the same as always. "Miku, where are you?" Rin asked inside the house. They all walked to the door, and Rin screamed as she turned to see Miku laying in a pool of her own blood.

Naruto was standing in total darkness on the balcony staring at them frantically shouting out and the boy was on the phone probably calling for the emergency services. That was when one of them looked onto the balcony and saw him. Naruto on purposely shown himself to them all, holding his blood drenched Kunai in his hand. This really scared the girls and the boy, making them tremble. Naruto hears sirens below him, 2 kinds of them. That meant he had to exit and fast, and so he did. He jumped back onto the railings. He took one last look at the people and then jumped down into the night.


	2. The Second Target

"Welcome back Naruto" greeted a middle aged man with hanging short grey hair leaned against the wall of a destroyed building next to the entrance. The base was at the land of whirlpools, where the Uzumaki clan once prospered but was ravished by war. It has long since been desolate of people, so they thought that it would be a good place to situate the base of operations "The boss is kinda pissed at the moment. You better be careful when talking to him" the man was leaning against the wall smirking at Naruto.

Naruto sighed. The boss was always pissed off "So what's wrong this time"

"Oh you'll find out soon enough" He laughed "And you're the reason why"

"WHAT!" Naruto was kinda terrified. The boss when he is angry at someone is something you do NOT want to see "But, I didn't do anything!"

"Oh you will see soon enough" the man nudged his head to the door ordering Naruto to go through "nice knowing ya" the man laughed once more as Naruto entered a hell hole.

Naruto walked into the hallway and a few moments later into a massive room, with a dozen or so assassins, and a few dozen more on missions and observations. "NARUTO! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!" Naruto, tensed the second he heard him, the boss man. Naruto muttered curses under his breath and slid his way over to him.

"Hey Tsuki" Naruto fake laughed and rubbed his head _'I'm in for a world of pain'_

"Naruto, you know why I am REALLY pissed at the moment, right?" Tsuki had spiky long black hair that went down to his waist, with intimidating duel sharingan and smile that made you quiver. He wore tactical navy blue trousers with belts and bandoliers and had a black jacket on, with a Katana strapped to his back.

"No, I don't"

"Well, first of all, you didn't kill your victim"

Naruto's eyes widened and he stared him dead in the eyes "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DIDN'T KILL HER! She should have died of blood loss, and she had no chance of surviving anyway! And besides…"

Tsuki was behind Naruto now and put one arm around him "Naruto" he said casually with a hint of 'you screwed up' in his voice "You are one of the best assassins we have, and this is the first time you let a victim live. So I won't punish you, instead, you are going on another mission. This one is in the same town as your failed victim. So you can instead go and kill Miku again as you kill your next target"

Naruto sighed deeply "What a pain, another mission as soon I walk through the bloody door"

Tsuki laughed "Don't worry about it, this one should be a piece of cake" Tsuki let go of Naruto and picked up a folder on his desk, and gave it too Naruto "Here, this is your next target" Naruto reached out and grabbed the folder. He opened it and inside was a picture. Naruto lost his breath, and slowly looked up at the smirking man "I can't take this mission"

Tsuki slyly smiled "Oh yeah, and why not exactly"

Naruto remained silent for a few seconds "I think I know why I can't. I can't kill kids, it's my thing ya know. 15 years old, female, that makes it worse. Why would anyone want to hire us to kill a kid?" Naruto flicked through the paperwork showing stuff like routines and where she goes, friends, family, origins and other important and minor information.

"We don't ask questions, we get a mission, we do it. It really is that simple"

Naruto stared at the picture; the details went 'Name: Inaba Himeko, age: 15, School: Yamaboshi High School, City/town: Tokyo, Japan'

"Well then, I will leave you to it then" Tsuki laughed as he turned his back and walked off, but before he took 3 steps, Naruto asked him carefully;

"What if I decline"

Tsuki looked over his shoulder, just smiling. Naruto bloody well knew what would happen.

Naruto closed the leaflet _'Looks like I have no way out of it. It's either her, or me and my friends. He ain't giving me lots of choices here' _he walked over to his rucksack that was leaning on a table leg, and knelt down and neatly slid it between other papers.

"Hey Naruto!" Naruto stood up and looked to where someone was calling him "heard you failed hey buddy, that ain't like you ey"

Naruto smiled "Hey Matsui" Simuski was an old friend of Naruto's, same age, joined at the same time, they were like Brothers more than friends. They even went on dangerous missions together. They shared many same including a hate in killing, but he go so caught up within the organisation he didn't have a choice but to, otherwise he would have left years ago. He tends to kill painlessly, quickly and quietly. He hated suffering, so he made sure as too kill them without them knowing they were dead. Matsui had short spiky black hair, with blue eyes and an everlasting friendly smile on his face.

"So where you headed this time ey?"

"To Tokyo again; I need to assassinate some kid and then kill Miku once again. I was pretty sure I killed her though"

"Yeah, apparently the men keeping tabs on you wrote it down as a kill, but she was revived a few minutes after they left. But apart from that, to assassinate a kid is just not your style"

"Probably just testing me, and that kinda sucks" Naruto scratched his head "So, where you off to now?"

"No ware in particular, I actually have the weekend off, so relaxing basically"

Naruto thought for a moment "Fancy tagging along then?" Naruto pointed behind him with his thumb.

"Don't see why not"

"I am heading our immediately. Fine by you?"

"Fine by me"

**Later next day, 12:15, Tokyo, Yamaboshi High School**

Naruto and Matsui were on the roof of the school building, just above the window that the literature group meets in, room 401.

"Naruto, I am going to head out and see where I can find Miku. When I do I will contact you and I will let you take care of her"

"Ok then, cheers mate"

"No worries, later ey" with that Matsui disappeared, using the body flicker to move quickly.

Naruto sighed and walked over to the side of the school room. He leant over to the side and looked how far down it was to the ground _'4 stories; I could let her fall, make it look like an accident or suicide. But I bet she is that stupid or that depressed to do such things. Doing it the easier way is much simpler' _Naruto grabbed his mask that was fixed onto his belt and placed it on his head. He then proceeded to walked onto the side of the building, crouching of course. He slowly crept to the top of the window that they were at. He popped his head over it a tiny bit so he could see what they were up to. He could see her sitting down at a computer with her back to him, and a boy talking. The boy was at the door putting his rucksack on. He waved at the girl and then walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Naruto took this as a window of opportunity (get it?) and silently and slowly opened the window with both hands. The girl was typing away at the computer and was probably concentrating so much that she was barely aware of the danger that was approaching her. The window was now fully open, and Naruto silently grabbed the top window frame and released his feet, so now he was dangling from the top of the window outside. He raised his legs so that his feet were resting on the window sill, and that meant he could now release his hands from the frame. He squatted on the window sill and with his right hand he took out his trusty kunai that had taken the lives of many people.

But before he had the chance to make a move the girl stood up and the chair she was sitting on moved back, making a scrapping noise along the floor. She then turned to her right and walked along the length of the table, but before she got half way Naruto made his move;

He jumped out at her and just as he was about to slash out at her, his conscience kicked him, and he delayed too long. She looked around to see a masked person standing there with a kunai knife clenched at his side. She was about to scream, but Naruto with his left hand lunged out and grabbed her mouth. He pushed her into the wall that was 3 metres from where they were, and pinned her there. She was flailing all over the place and her face had the purist horror written all over her face. Her eyes were tearful and running down her face, made their way around Naruto's hand that was grasping her mouth. Naruto's kunai hand was pressed against her stomach. But then the unimaginable happened.

The boy that left not a minute ago, re-entered the room "Oh yes, and Inaba, I almost forgot to tell you…" the boy looked at Naruto with a white face. He saw a masked man pinning the defenceless girl to the wall with a Kunai pressed against her stomach "Wha…what are you..." the boy just froze, breathing heavily.

'_SHIT!' _Naruto loudly thought.

Inaba though took this as an opportunity to knee Naruto in the nuts. She hit him there full force, making him half double over, and slightly releasing his grip from her, but it was just enough for her to push his arm off of her, and then punch him in the mask, but that did nothing to farther daze him. Naruto, with lightning reflexes grabbed her by the arm and swung her back, smashing her into the wall beside him. The boy that was at the door was in Naruto's face now, but Naruto with his left hand grabbed him by the collar raised him up and threw him onto the table. He then spun around and with his Kunai slashed sideways to the girl. Inaba was getting up painfully but saw what was coming, and put her arms upwards in front of her face to defend herself, and Naruto's Kunai made a deep gash in her right forearm, as far as the bone. She screamed out in pain and blood began to spurt out from her deep wound, and fell onto her backside against the wall. She grabbed the cut and tears were streaming down her face.

The boy then grabbed me from behind in an arm lock sort of way, but with little success "INABA! GET HELP! GO! RUN! NOW!" but the girl wasn't going anywhere. It looked like she was blocking out all sound, in so much pain and terror that she was more or less paralyzed. But if she wanted to live then she should go get help. There is next to no people on this floor, and those that are on the floor, are quite a distance away.

Naruto flung the boy over his back and he crashed onto his back onto the hard floor, and his head hit the floor hard as well, either knocking him out or dazing him to an extent that he won't be able to get up for a while.

Naruto turned his attention to Inaba, the proper target. She was holding her wound sitting with her back to the wall, tears streaming and staring death in the face and unable to make a noise apart from some squeaking noises. Naruto crouched down in front of her, inches in front of her face, holding a kunai in plain sight.

The girl struggled to speak, and you could hear her terror as plain as day stuttering and a high pitched voice, you could also hear her crying while speaking "p...p…please don't do this. I beg of, y…you. Why?" the girl then burst into tears, and let it all out.

This pushed Naruto literally over the edge. There was no way her could kill her. There was a pause for about 30 seconds, and then Naruto stood up, with the girl curling up into a ball as tightly as she could, still crying. He just couldn't do it, not to her, not to any kid. This was just too messy. He looked down at the boy who was still unconscious on the floor. He was sort of person who would die to protect his friends, and he more than proved that. Naruto put his Kunai into his small bag that was clipped to his belt.

"So Naruto, you can't do it huh?" Naruto turned around and Matsui was standing there, staring at the girl "You know what will happen if you leave this room and she isn't dead, don't you"

Naruto slowly nodded. He looked back at the girl "I just can't do it. Not only is this a complete mess, she is only young, and its just not right"

"I understand. But what about your friends, your family"

Naruto sat down on the floor with his back to the table leg and stared at the ceiling "What family, you are the only friend that I have" Naruto took a deep sigh, then turned to Matsui "So what have you got on the next one"

Matsui chuckled "Well, you see, it's tricky"

Naruto bobbed his head to one side "Huh?"

"You see, she is recovering fast, and when I mean fast, I mean bloody quickly"

Naruto felt very confused, a blow like that with a kunai very rarely lets people live, and yet she was recovering way too quickly "Then why the hell is that?"

"I don't know, but I can feel a presence within her, it is cold, evil, powerful, and it sent a chill down my spine just thinking about it. But whatever is within her, it is something that someone wanted to get rid of"

"Your right, we need to deal with it quickly!" Naruto stood up quickly and grabbed Inaba's collar in the meantime. He covered her mouth to prevent her screaming and he pushed her against the wall, and spoke to her in a cold hated voice "Inaba, if you scream, if you so dare as to make our mission any more difficult as it is, I will kill you, and I will make you suffer, you got that?"

Inaba had tears pouring down her face collecting on Naruto's hand as it was pressed against her mouth. She closed her eyes and nodded. Naruto slowly lowered her to the ground, and she curled up pressing her legs against her chest as soon as she got to the floor.

Naruto turned to Matsui. Matsui asked him "What now?"

Naruto replied "Heal Inaba's wounds the best you can, we head out immediately"


	3. Enter, the Shinigami

Naruto and Matsui were standing in the wooded area surrounded by a fence, but they were deep enough in the trees to not be seen by others, but not so far as to not see the large hospital that Miku was currently in. Naruto placed Inaba in an abandoned building and Matsui placed a seal on her so that no-one can track her energy.

"So what now?" asked Matsui, staring at the hospital, sounding very quiet.

"I'll finish what I started. I'll kill her" Naruto wasn't playing around, he was serious.

Matsui couldn't help but look at Naruto. He was somehow different, not the same Naruto as before "What about Inaba, what about her, you spared her life"

"I spared her life on nothing but a sign of weakness. When I finish this job, I will kill her, that I can assure you"

Matsui sighed "Fine" he looked at the hospital and pointed near the top "third from the top, second window from the right" Naruto looked at that precise window and calculated how long it would take to get there, a few seconds maybe, but he would have to be careful. Something didn't feel right.

The hospital itself was 14 floors high and had a massive plot of land. They were separated by a busy road.

"Matsui, you stay here, I am going to cloak my chakra and will be back in less than a minute"

There was a short silence. Matsui didn't like this, but finally nodded in agreement "Fine"

Naruto disappeared and reappeared at the foot of the building. He looked up at the top floors, and a second later he jumped up and started running up the wall _'something feels wrong' _a few seconds later he stopped just below the precise window that Matsui pointed to. He slowly raised himself and took a glance inside the room, and there she was, sleeping peacefully in bed, with the white quilt pulled over her. Apart from her, the room was completely empty of other people. The room just had a bed, a TV in the corner of the far side of the room, a desk, a cabinet on the left side of the bed, and a chair at the foot of it as well, not mentioning the mirror at the far end of the room as well. Naruto took one last look at the room and decided that all was clear.

He slowly slid the window open, and pulled himself onto the window sill. He quietly stepped onto the floor, and crouched down. He reached into his pouch and pulled out a kunai. Naruto walked over to Miku slightly slouched. He just stared at her. She looked so helpless, and thats what made her seem so much cuter. H walked over to her and pressed the edge of the kunai against her throat. He was about to push, but just before he could, he could feel a massive surge of energy that pressed down on him.

Naruto immediately pulled away, and saw something in the mirror, something behind him. He ducked immediately, just in time too as a huge sword narrowly missed his head by mere inches. He rolled to the side as the sword smacked into the ground he was just on. As soon as he was still he jumped backwards out of the open window. He saw him, an orange haired boy with a black kimono and a ridiculously large sword staring at him, piercing through his very soul. Naruto flipped and a few seconds later landed on the pavement, crouching to every bystander's shock and surprise. Naruto then stood up and ran backwards at the same time, running across the road. He jumped onto the fence and then back into the woods. He ran to where he told Matsui to stay, and he was there, just not, you know, feeling very well.

Matsui was laying with his back to a tree, covered in blood and both arms at his side, and head facing down, and mask torn off.

"MATSUI!" Naruto sprinted to Matsui and grabbed his head gently and raised it slightly, "Matsui!" Naruto was panicking too much, his heart was racing and his face ghostly white "What happened! Hey! Matsui! WAKE UP!"

But Matsui wasn't going to wake up for a while, not with those wounds. Not fatal, but done in a way to render him unconscious for a long time. Naruto recognised this technique. It was done by someone with true swordsmanship to not be able to kill with a sword with wounds like this. They wanted information.

"He isn't getting up" Naruto's eyes widened as he heard an unfamiliar voice behind him "Not for a long time"

Naruto gently placed Matsui's head against the tree and stood up painfully "Who said so, because I sure as hell didn't" he said quietly.

The kid chuckled, but it wasn't that playful type of laugh, it was darker, and more sinister "But you on the other hand, after what you have done to her, I am going to kill you, painfully, nice and slowly"

Naruto shook. The power generating from the boy was about the same as his, but it was more pure, sharper. Nevertheless, he turned around to face this kid "What do you mean about what I done to who. Miku, Inaba, Kanade even?"

The boy tensed "You don't remember her do you" he said rhetorically "Let's see if my name jogs your memory. Ichigo Kurosaki, remember it?"

Naruto was taken back a little and looked surprised "That name!" he then smirked behind his mask "So, you're here for revenge after her" he said quietly.

"That is right" Ichigo raised his sword and pointed it at Naruto "I am going to kill you, for the murder of Rukia Kuchiki"


	4. Truth

"So, you admit it?" asked Ichigo in a spiteful tone.

"Of course I do, and you know what?" Ichigo remained silent "I enjoyed every minute of her suffering"

Ichigo, without a second to spare, disappeared and reappeared in front of Naruto in a second, Naruto was quite impressed by the speed, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. Naruto raised his kunai in front of him and blocked the attack of an infuriated Ichigo "YOU BASTARD! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Ichigo yelled out, just a tad angry if you ask me.

Ichigo pulled back his sword and swung it at Naruto. Naruto dodged it easily, and this angered Ichigo even more. Ichigo was just swinging blindly and was blinded by trying to kill Naruto. This is exactly what Naruto was betting on. What Naruto didn't bet on however was a second man. Someone who always kept calm, was even faster than Ichigo. Naruto jumped backwards faster than he had moved before as a large heap of pink petals collided into the group, uplifting some of the ground.

Naruto grinned as he faced the second man "You know, I wasn't betting on another person to be here"

The man looked calm and his eyes were clear, he looked like he had no emotion at all, almost a mirror to Itachi.

"Huh, I was also warned about you, but I never actually expected to see you here" Naruto smirked behind his mask "So now I can kill the brother" Naruto disappeared from sight and appeared in front of Byakuya with a Rasengan. However, Byakuya was a lot more skilled than that. He Shunpo away from Naruto and appeared 10 metres back, and all Naruto hit was just thin air. Naruto staggered to a halt, and Byakuya asked Naruto with no facial expression whatsoever.

"Why did you kill my sister? Tell me now before I kill you "

Naruto regained his posture "A mission is a mission, it was my assignment"

Byakuya remained unfazed and placed the hilt of his sword in front of him, bringing back all of those petal like things, and forming it back into his sword "Then you can guess my mission as well, can't you?"

Naruto smirked and lowered down "I can pretty much guess" Byakuya shunpo and was in front of Naruto in a second, Naruto did the same and sped backwards, but Ichigo was waiting for him. He swung his sword but Naruto ducked and took out a kunai and slashed backwards. Ichigo jumped back, but then sprinted forward and heaved his sword about his head, and brought it down like hell on earth. Naruto rolled to the side as Ichigo's sword slammed into the ground, grazing Naruto's sandal. Byakuya was behind Naruto though, and Naruto wasn't fast enough. He thrusted his sword through his chest, and Naruto let out a short grunt.

Byakuya didn't look satisfied, "I am not going to ask you why you killed my sister, so instead, how did you kill her"

Naruto with his right hand, placed it on Byakuya's sword that was through his chest "Fine. I'll tell you"

**3 Months earlier**

Rukia was on the rooftops of Karakura town at night; looking into the distance looking bored _'Why did I have to be on post this month' _she sighed and looked behind her, and smiled "Hey Ichigo"

"Hey Rukia" Ichigo smiled as well "You know if you don't feel like doing this don't bother, I am sure there is other stuff to do other than standing on a rooftop and being bored"

Rukia sighed again, larger than last time "I wish" Rukia walked over to Ichigo "But it really isn't that simple, I am on a mission and I am staying to it, I have to, it's the rules"

"You don't always have to follow them you know" Ichigo placed his hands on her shoulders, "And besides" Rukia raised herself, and closed her eyes, and were so close before Rukia stopped herself and looked away "Wh…whats wrong?" Ichigo looked disappointed, as in, REALLY disappointed.

"A hollow"

"Oh? That's it?"

"Shut up Ichigo, we'll continue later" Rukia giggled and ran off jumping along the rooftops. Ichigo was about to make chase but he sensed another one in the other direction.

"Oh well" he chuckled and rubbed his hair "Can't be helped" Ichigo ran off as well in the opposite direction Rukia ran.

Rukia un sheathed her sword to make battle and stopped on another rooftop "Wait, its gone" Rukia sighed with relief that she didn't have to do anything "Looks like they sent another reaper as well" She turned around and was half way sheathing her sword when something caught her attention. A man with an ANBU style mask covering his face, with black trousers and a grey t-shirt, holding a Katana that was glowing blue was standing about 20 metres in front of her. Rukia felt suspicious "who are you?" she asked, and pulled her half sheathed sword once again.

The man pointed the sword at her face, but said nothing. His face was literally an inch away from hers. His sword extended by his side, and his eyes full of sorrow. Rukia was petrified, this was the speed her brother moved in battle. Rukia had no time to move at all, she only managed to shunpo away about 20 metres away, but the man swung in time and made a large, deep cut across her belly. Rukia fell onto one knee, and put both hands onto the floor "Already down huh?" the man's voice was calm, but not violent. Rukia looked behind her; his mask was touching hers as he was bending down. Rukia had this sudden surge of strength, and swung her sword back straight at him, but he just caught her wrist with no movement whatsoever.

Rukia smirked, which was a surprise to the man. She presses her palm against his chest, and silently muttered "Hado 31, Shakkaho" a red light shone from her palm, and pushed the man back a fair distance, sending him onto the next building. Rukia however was struggling to move. A large gash cut right through her belly, and if she let go, her insides would literally spill out, so she only had 1 free hand. She looked around and since the man was no ware to be seen for the time being, she torn her sleeve off and wrapped it around her as a makeshift bandage for now, just to make things a little easier. But it wouldn't hold long, as it would quickly soak up a lot of blood. _'I have to get away from this area, or it could be in extreme danger' _

The man just watched her as she slowly ran to the closes non populated area. He let her, as even he wasn't so mean as to kill innocent people.

After a few minutes of agonizing running, Rukia arrived in a park area, completely empty. She looked around but didn't see the man. But that was because she was under something that made him invisible. He was literally in front of her and she couldn't even see him. She looked around wildly, wondering where he would come from.

"Well" the man said. Rukia froze "as much as I would like to see you look around looking for me although I am closer than you think, I want you to see me as I kill you" Naruto released the Genjutsu, much to Rukia's shock. He held a concentrated blue ball in his hand, but Rukia only had time to hold her sword on front of her, like a shield. The attack landed on it, but Rukia's will completely shattered, and the sword snapped in half. The attack landed smack onto her chest, slamming her into the ground, uplifting a portion of dirt and rock into the air as the energy outlet completely devastated the area around her. Once the attack was over, all that was left was a large hole in her chest, barely breathing, barely alive. Naruto stood up straight over her, looked sad in a way. He was shaking terribly, trying to grab her sword that was now non-existent. "You're a lieutenant, how can you be this weak?" Naruto asked plainly.

Rukia tried to speak, but all that came out was empty words

"You know, my next target is…" Naruto was cut short as a sword came down and decapitated him. Naruto's body fell to the ground, and then puffed into smoke, then a log. Ichigo was standing there, his face white as snow, deathly silent. He dropped his blade immediately, and turned to Rukia and dropped down and forcefully wrapped his arms around her tight. His crying was uncontrollable.

"RUKIA!"

Rukia weakly wrapped her arms around him, but then flopped to the ground limp. He pressed her head against his, but there was nothing he could do. The rasengan destroyed Rukia's soul chain, and the damage the rasengan caused meant that a destroyed soul chain meant no difference whatsoever.

**Back now**

Byakuya was on the brink of a mental breakdown "So that, is how you killed her?"

"Yes, and I didn't enjoy it either"

"SO WHY!" Ichigo burst out pressing the point of his sword at the side of Naruto's head.

Naruto remained silent for a moment "It's a mission. We must always accomplish the mission whether we like it or not"

"That…is no excuse" Ichigo pressed forward, sending his sword right through Naruto's skull and out the other side. "You used that as an excuse? How pathetic" Ichigo slowly removed his sword and wiped it on the grass. Byakuya did the same and removed his from Naruto's chest and sheathed it, not bothering to clean it. Naruto was still for 10 seconds before slumping over and landed on his face. A pool of blood began to appear around Naruto, but Ichigo still felt funny.

"Whats wrong Ichigo?" Byakuya turned to him

"I don't know, it doesn't feel right"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw Naruto fight, he was not this weak back then"

"You mean he's…"

"yes" Ichigo looked around wildly, trying to find a clue where he is, but then he looked upon where Matsui was, he wasn't there "BASTARD!"

Naruto was far away. He knew in his state he had no chance against 2 captain level shinigami, he could take on 1, but not 2, that would be just too much. Naruto was in the building that they had placed Inaba, and had gotten away quite quickly, but he used more chakra than he would have thought to make a shadow clone last longer. He handled Matsui with care as he placed him down gently against the wall.

"Thanks mate"

"Don't worry about it" Naruto got up from placing him, and walked over to the window that was overseeing the wooded area 100 metres away.

"Do you think they will find us?"

"Depending on how determined Ichigo is, yes"

Smiled "Heh, so we need to move again don't we"

Naruto looked over to him "Not in your state" he looked over to Inaba who was sleeping under a genjutsu.

Matsui saw that and asked him "What are you planning to do. You are to either kill her or not, but you know the consequences of both.

Naruto stayed silent for a minute "I am fed up with killing people for money. I am going to bring down that organisation by myself if I have to"

"And how do you think you are going to do that?"

Naruto smirked "I'm going back to the leaf"


	5. The Return

Matsui looked at Naruto surprised with his answer "Naruto, have you any idea what you are saying? You are a missing-nin; it is not a simple matter of walking in like nothing happened"

"That may be so, but my dad is in the office of Hokage, no matter what I done, he won't let anything happen to me" Naruto sighed and looked at the floor with and chuckled "I just hope mum won't beat the living crap out of me when I get back"

Matsui still looked unsure "And then what"

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Matsui "Then what?"

"Exactly. They don't know what you have been up to, but when you explain, don't you think they are going to accept that? Naruto, you and I have killed hundreds of people in this world and there, and many others for the sake of money, they are not just going to sit back and let it all slide.

"But we have no choice, even with my skills, Tsuki will destroy me, we haven't even seen what he can do at his full yet!"

Matsui thought about this for a moment, and just gave in with a large sigh "Fine, but if we get executed it's your fault, you got that?"

Naruto smiled "Got it" Naruto took a glance at the hospital before looked at Matsui again "I'll be back in about 10 minutes, and while I am gone, make the portal so we can leave immediately, and forget that I said we weren't in your conditioned, I changed my mind"

Matsui had confusion written all over his face "What? Where are y…" He never finished his sentence before Naruto jumped onto the window and jumped out. Matsui chucked "Just like you ey Naruto"

As soon as Naruto hit the concrete sidewalk, he jumped to the side into the bushes before the insane Ichigo and Byakuya raped him (metaphorically speaking). He looked around slowly, carefully analysing the surroundings before using the body flicker to reach the bottom of the Hospital that was still 100 metres away in a second.

Naruto arrived there with no problems. He looked around again before making his move. He turned around and sprinted up the walls and jumped into the room. He once again looked around, to make sure Ichigo didn't creep up on him again to rape him from behind. Ichigo's energy signature was no ware to be found, and neither was Byakuya's. Naruto relaxed and stared at Miku. She wasn't even disturbed in the least when Ichigo attacked him. Naruto walked over to her and without a moment's thought he carefully removed the blanket she was so comfortably in, and slid his arms under her back and her legs, and lifted her up.

But, as he did so, the door slid open, to both Naruto's absolute horror and annoyance. But it wasn't Ichigo or mister Itachi look alike, it was Kagamine Rin, standing there with a bunch of yellow daffodils "OH FOR FUCK SAKE!" Naruto's shouting was heard throughout the entire hospital, and he suddenly thought shouting that loud wasn't good for one or two other reasons. Rin however was standing there like a statue, and dropped the bouquet of flowers. She wanted to scream, but just couldn't. Naruto tried to at least calm her down, just so she knew that he wasn't going to kill her, but he was rushing and panicking and lost for words "Just…just…just calm down ok, I…I am not going to kill her I…I'm not going to k…kill her. Just to keep her safe from the assassin's guild" That didn't not help in the least, so Naruto gave up and turned around to the window, and Naruto shouted, even louder this time "OH FOR FUCK SAAAAAAAAAAAKE!" Ichigo was there cracking his knuckles and giving Naruto and evil grin.

"You ready?" he said, not caring if he was ready or not.

"Can you take no for an answer?"

"NO!" Ichigo grabbed his sword and charged at Naruto, and swung his sword at his head, careful not to hit Naruto. Naruto ducked and jumped to the side, and now at a clear sight for the window, he focused his chakra to his feet and jumped out as fast as it would let him. He wouldn't do the body flicker which is much faster as the high G-forces would kill Miku as she was just an ordinary human, but Naruto didn't take that into account as he was hurtling to the ground. So in a matter of seconds he made a bunch of clones beneath him in a line and used them in a stairs sort of way, with his clones shouting at him going OW OW OW OW OW, and that sort of thing. When he reached his last clone he jumped onto the ground as lightly as possible. But he didn't waste a moment. He Ninja Flash stepped (cool name huh) to the foot of the building Inaba and Matsui was in, and sprinted all the way up. Halfway he took a glance at Miku and saw that her eyes were still closed, and her breathing was steady, so he knew she wasn't faking sleeping. He got to the window and ran inside, and there it was. A white light in end of the room "MATSUI! YOU GOT HER?"

"What you got yourself into this time Naruto!" he shouted sarcastically. He did indeed have Inaba, and he sprinted into the light, disappearing. Naruto looked behind him as he was in the middle of the room. Ichigo was no more than 5 metres behind him.

"I'M NOT LETTING YOU GET AWAY!" Ichigo sounded insanely angry and frustrated.

Naruto looked back to the front but felt an incredibly sharp, painful burning sensation on his back as soon as he jumped into the light. As soon as he entered he was in another world, at the portal was closed as soon as Matsui thought he was completely out. Naruto turned around and landed on his back, much to his dislike.

Matsui also collapsed, but not as dramatically as Naruto. He just sat down like a ragdoll. Panting, he asked Naruto "Why did you bring her?"

Naruto remained silent for half a minute, trying to catch his breath "Well, she is wanted dead…" Naruto took a few more breaths "…for a reason. And you said it yourself; you can sense something within her can't you" Naruto smirked and asked "And why the hell are you out of breath, all you did was open up the portal" Naruto laughed, as Matsui gave him a look. He knew the answer. Opening the portal takes up a lot of chakra for those who haven't opened them up before and this is Matsui's second attempt. Naruto went through this as well, but after the fifth time, you can open it up like you can perform an ordinary jutsu. Matsui was twice as knackered when he performed this jutsu the first time, so this is nothing.

"So…where are we?"

"Well" Naruto placed Miku onto the floor. She wore a light pink dressing gown, which Naruto thought made her look very appealing. Matsui saw this and thought about future blackmail. Naruto stood up and looked around to look for landmarks or anything familiar "Judging by how useless we are, and by those mountains, we are, in a way, lost"

"Well" Matsui laughed "This is my second time performing this you know, you can't expect me to get this bang on. I have never visited the leaf, so I could only go on the descriptions you gave me"

Naruto raised an eyebrow "And that was?"

"Lots of trees"

Naruto's face dropped "You're not serious! You mean, you only came to the conclusion that this was the hidden leave just by 'lots of trees'?"

Matsui quickly nodded twice

"You're an idiot" Naruto sighed "Oh well, it's not like I can't open it to the correct location"

Naruto weaved 4 hand signs in quick succession and placed his hand on the floor. Almost immediately a door like white glowing structure rose from the ground. Naruto stood up, went to pick up Miku and nodded to Matsui "Ok then, let's go" Matsui nodded as well, and they both disappeared into the portal, and immediately appeared in front of Konoha's gates.

Matsui gawked at the massive gates, walls and the village itself "Wow" his gaze suddenly rested on 2 shinobi who were walking towards them.

"Oh crap" Naruto said silently under his breath. He took a deep gulp and walked over to them as well, still holding Miku in his arms.

The look of the 2 shinobi standing in front of Naruto didn't look promising, and they were on alert, so things would be trickier than usual.

"You two" said one of them "Who are you and what are you doing here!" he demanded in a stern voice.

Naruto had to think up something fast "we are here because the leaf requested us. But on the way we were attacked by a large and skilled group of ninja, and he got injured after we managed to get these 2 girls from them" A bead of sweat ran down Naruto's face, hoping that they will fall for it. If he remembers correctly, the one speaking is Kotetsu, the carefree one. But Naruto can't mention that as they will get suspicious about Naruto in another village.

Kotetsu and Izumo turned away and had a small talk for about 2 minutes, occasionally looking over their shoulders at the 2.

Eventually they turned back around and Izumo spoke "I am sorry, but we received no such warning of people from another land coming here for whatever reason. And as for those two injured girls, we cannot accept casualties from outside the leaf. I'm sorry, but you will have to leave. We are busy"

They both turned around and waved behind them, but they both could feel something incredibly suspicious about them. They had the feeling that they were here for another reason, but couldn't quite figure out what.

Naruto sighed "Well then, there is no other way about it"

Izumo and Kotetsu stopped on their way back to station, and turned around. Naruto placed his hand on his mask and paused for a few seconds. Matsui was staring at Naruto in confusion, and thinking what the hell is he doing. Naruto slowly took off his mask and re-supported Miku. Naruto's face was as clear as day and Kotetsu and Izumo knew exactly who he was. Yellow hair, blue eyes, whiskers and a large grin. It was most definitely, Naruto Uzumaki.


End file.
